Gotcha! Exposed!
by junkosakura01
Summary: The twins Minako and Minato accessed the recordings in the command room. Will they be able to watch a S.E.E.S. member secret or get caught red-handed?


**Gotcha! Exposed!**

**junkosakura01**: The setting of this fanfic doesn't really matter... And if you will notice, they are minor spoilers if you plan to watch the recordings in P3P. I've scrambled the time of the recordings since I forgot the dates... -_- In the original P3P game, you can watch all the obtained recordings after Koromaru's video on [Jan. 16, 2010], a few days before the final battle against the Nyx Avatar.

* * *

Minato was busy playing Innocent Sin Online when he heard a knock on the door. The person knocking spoke, "Minato, can I talk to you for a moment?"

He kept on playing and answered, "Yes, what is it, whoever-you-are? I'll be there in a minute..."

"It's me, Minako," the voice said with an annoyed tone, "Oh, you're busy, eh? I bet you're playing that online game Junpei-kun told you about. Well, meet me on the 4th floor when you're done, alright?"

Minato just finished logging out and opened the door, "Okay, I'm done. Now why are we going there?"

Minako smiled at him and giggled, "Just don't tell this to anyone when we get there, okay?"

** 4th Floor, Command Room**

"Minako... You know that we're not allowed here," he said as he closed the door.

"Yes, but while I was walking around the dorm one time, I accidentally found the door open and went inside," she opened the monitor. A list of video recordings flashed on the screen.

"Whoa...don't tell me these are..."

"Bingo! But I haven't watched the rest, so I thought I could share the suspense with you."

"Hmm... I'm not much of a nosy person but..." Minato browsed through the list, "Heh Heh, I'm now curious..."

Minato picked the first on the list, which is **[Ikutsuki's video]** and clicked the play button. They watched it and had annoyed looks on their faces after.

"...I guess the jokes he already told us weren't all of it," Minato stared annoyed.

"Actually, when I saw this, I didn't continue watching it..." Minako clicked the next video.

**(Junpei's video)**

- "Yes, Officer Kurosawa, this is the scene of the crime."

- "Um, Miss Kirijo... This doesn't look like a..."

Junpei in the recording entered the scene.

- "M-Mitsuru-senpai...? O-Officer Kurosawa...? What the hell's going on here?"

- "I-Iori? Oh, I see you've returned..."

- "Senpai, what's Officer Kurosawa here with you?"

- "Miss Kirijo called me to inform a 'burglar theft'... (But this doesn't look anything like it...)"

- "Burglar theft? Huh...?"

- "I saw your room wide open so I thought that someone must have broken inside the dorm. The

suspect might have stolen something valuable here. So far, we haven't a clue on what it is."

- "Ohh... So that's what this is about. Uh, Senpai... My room really looks like this. And the

reason why it's open so that the heat would flow out, then I went outside the dorm to cool off."

Mitsuru seemed to blush in embarrassment.

- "I-I see... So, um, the heat was the cause for all this...? No theft involved...?"

- "Yes, Miss Kirijo, nothing of the sort happened at all. Well then, I'll be going now."

- "I'm sorry for this minor misunderstanding..."

Mitsuru and Officer Kurosawa left the room.

- "...Geez, how could my messy room cause all this ruckus...?"

The recording ended, and the two laughed heartily.

"Oh, man! That was hilarious!" laughed Minato.

"Hee hee... Let's watch the rest!" Minako tried to stop laughing.

**(Yukari's video)**

- "*sigh* Too bad the culture fest's cancelled. At least those boys at school won't get me to wear this maid outfit."

Yukari opened her closet and put on the maid outfit.

- "Hmm, I guess it's not that bad. Actually, it feels kinda nice!"

She stood in front of the mirror and begins to pose like a maid character. She even tries to impersonate Junpei.

- "'Hey, Yuka-tan! Nice costume you've got there! Any chance that you'll serve me coffee?' Stop smirking like that, Stupei! *sigh* ...What am I doing? I feel like a nutcase in the lower level than him... Hmm... I wonder if Minato-kun will say... 'You look beautiful, Yukari-san!' *giggle* Well, thank you, Minato-kun! ...Great, I feel lame doing this impersonation of them."

A knock was heard on Yukari's door.

- "Yukari-chan? It's me, Fuuka."

- "Yeah! I bet I could make Fuuka-chan get into this too! Just a minute!"

Yukari opened the door and dragged Fuuka in.

- "Uh, Yukari-san... Is that the dress for...?"

- "Yup. Hey, wanna wear it too? I've got spare ones with me."

- "Oh, um, no, thanks..."

Fuuka walks slowly towards the door but Yukari quickly grabbed her hand.

- "C'mon! No one will know! It's just between the two of us! Now hold still!"

She begins to undress Fuuka off-camera.

- "W-Wait, Yukari-chaaan...!"

Yukari threw Fuuka's current clothing on her bed.

"Oh, no, you're not going to watch the rest of that!" Minako covered Minato's eyes until the video ended.

"What, do you think I'm a pervert?" he took her hands off his eyes.

**(Mitsuru's video)**

"Wait, is this Mitsuru-senpai's room?" they both said.

"But where's..." Minako said.

Mitsuru seems to have stepped out the shower.

- "My, that was a refreshing bath. I haven't felt like that since the last mission. I guess I was just troubled."

She begins to walk in front of the screen and picked up a magazine.

- "'To better impress the one you like, you must dress to impress him'. Huh, should I do what this recommends readers? I wonder if Takeba takes these things seriously. I've seen her read this magazine a couple of times."

"S-Senpai...?" Minato stared surprised at the video, "If Akihiko-senpai and Junpei saw this..."

- "Oh! I think I have been coming out of the shower like this frequently. I might catch a—Achoo!"

"Aww! Senpai looks so adorable! Don't you agree, brother?"

"...I can't say for sure."

- "I have to get dressed quickly before I get ill."

Mitsuru walks off-camera to open her closet.

- "Now which pajamas should I wear...?"

She threw her towel on the sofa.

The recording ended. The twins stared dumbfounded.

**(Fuuka's video)**

- "Hmm... I wonder which swimsuit should I wear? I should ask Yukari-chan again, or maybe our leader too. She has a nice body as well, and I guess she wouldn't mind me asking for a few tips."

"...Wha?" Minako stared blankly, Minato looked at her from top to bottom. "Hey, Minato, what are you looking, huh?"

- "...Who am I kidding? I won't get to wear these in this body... I feel I won't get to wear these at all... Ah! I've just remembered!"

Fuuka gets a box from under her bed.

- "I've been saving this for something like this. Good thing Tanaka's Amazing Commodities show was selling these for an affordable price."

She puts on the belt and turned on the button.

- "Hee hee... Ahahaha! It t-tickles...! Hahaha!"

A knock was heard from her door.

- "Yamagishi, may I speak with you for a moment?"

- "M-Mitsuru-sen—Hahaha!"

- "Uh, are you alright in there? Maybe I should just leave..."

- "No! Senpai, I'm—Heehee haaahahaha!"

Fuuka drops on the floor and rolled all over.

- "It's...not that important at all, so just, um... Carry on."

Mitsuru left the area.

- "Senpai—hahaha! Nooo! S-Someone heeelp! Hahaha!"

The recording ended. Minato picked the next video to watch.

**(Akihiko's video)**

- "What the hell is Junpei trying to pull back there? I feel worse after that little incident... Am I not that pleasing to talk to when it comes to girls...?"

Akihiko begins to reminisce whenever he talks to Minako. But the two viewers have no clue about what he was thinking. Then Akihiko picks up a magazine.

- "... 'One factor of girls turning you down is that you lack humor to spice up conversations. What you need to do is speak in a comedic way, that's a surefire way to get closer to a girl.' Surefire way, huh? Heh, what a joke. But then again..."

Akihiko faces the mirror and begins to talk to himself.

- "'Hey, w-wanna come to the Beef Bowl place? You know, where they sell good-tasting ramen? If you want, let's go and 'meet' there.' Nrrggh... Argh! What am I the Chairman? Alright, screw this! To heck with this! I've got my own way, dammit!"

He begins to punch the sandbag furiously.

"A-Akihiko-senpai..." Minako looked blankly at the screen.

"Senpai's got girl issues..."

"…He looks so adorable! *squeal*"

**(Aigis' video)**

"Wait, is that my room?" Minato gasped.

"Looks like it," Minako nodded.

- "Time elapsed for this entry is 3 minutes earlier than the last. I have set a new record. Minato-san looks very peaceful while sleeping; I shouldn't stay here and wake him. The rain made him and Minako-san ill. Oh, it is almost 2 hours before the sun rises. And any time now, his alarm will sound to wake him. Get well, Minato-san."

Aigis leaves a simple kiss on Minato's cheek and left his room, then proceeded back to her room, but made a quick stop to Minako's room.

- "I must check on Minako-san too. I must see her right now."

She entered her room and observed intently.

- "Body temperature normal. Minako-san is also nearing full recovery. *sigh* I'm glad you too are getting well, Minako-san, I was worried about you too."

Aigis caressed sleeping Minako's head.

- "I can sense your determination as well, and I really enjoyed you and your brother with me. Please get well soon, Minako-san."

She also left a kiss on her cheek then left her room.

The recording ended. The two blushed and then looked at each other.

"_Minako..._"

"_Minato..._"

"...I didn't know that either..." they both said.

**(Ken's video)**

- "Hah! Yah! Phew, I guess this [scrub brush] is going to help me train any better... I have to train using a real spear. Oh, geez, where's my milk?"

Ken begins to search on top of his table.

- "Whew, I'm glad I still have some left. Okay, down inside you go..."

He begins to guzzle it down quickly.

"Hee hee... He looks so adorable..." Minako tries to keep herself from laughing.

- "Ugh, this is no way to get any taller... But I have to! I have to, for Minako-san!"

The recording ended. Minako snapped and laughed hard without hearing Ken's last sentence about her.

"I knew he had something special for you..." Minato elbowed her.

"Hee hee...what? Pardon me?"

"Never mind."

**(Shinjiro's video)**

- "...So you use a pasta cooker, eh? Wait, do we have something like that here?"

Koromaru whined. Then Shinjiro petted him.

- "Don't worry, it's not that important—"

Voices from outside were heard. Shinjiro turns off the TV, picks up a magazine, and pretends to be asleep.

- "We're home, Koro-chan! Oh...shhh! We shouldn't be too noisy."

- "Koro-san said that Shinjiro-san isn't asleep."

- "Huh? But look at him, he's obviously asleep. Oh, is that a new issue of the cooking magazine? I didn't it was already out."

- "He said that Shinjiro-san enjoys watching shows like..."

- "Uh, it's okay, Aigis! We really shouldn't be disturbing him!"

Fuuka pushes Aigis away from the scene. Shinjiro opens his eyes and sat down.

- "Ugh, I forgot that she knows dog talk..."

Koromaru whined at him again.

- "Don't worry, boy, I won't forget to make you something delicious."

Koromaru barked happily in response.

The recording ended. Minako looked at Minato with gleaming eyes.

"I never knew Senpai was so adorable to look at when he's like that!"

"You know, you haven't stopped saying 'adorable' since we started watching... Wait, you like Shinjiro-senpai, don't you?" Minato gave her a mischievous look.

"O-On to the next video...!"

**(Koromaru's video)**

They see Koromaru staring directly at the "hidden" camera. Aigis happened to see him while he is wagging his tail.

- "Koro-san, what are you doing there?"

Koromaru barked to get her attention on the camera.

- "Oh, what is this doing here?"

Just then, Fuuka and Yukari passes by.

- "Huh? Aigis? Koro-chan? Hey, Fuuka-chan, let's go see!"

- "What's going on, Koro-chan?"

Koromaru barked again.

- "Koro-san says that there is a hidden camera camouflaged right here."

- "A hidden camera? Hey, you right! Augh, this is annoying!"

- "What do you suppose it is for, Yukari-chan?"

- "Mmm, they probably installed it for the security surveillance around the dorm. But I doubt the boys will sneak in, you need permission or a key to open it first. I've been in the command room handling the controls before, but I haven't really noticed this."

- "I suppose that each camera has been installed in each of our rooms as well."

- "Really...? I can't believe it... Should we tell Mitsuru-senpai?"

- "Yes, we should go tell her and have it removed right now!"

Then Yukari leaned on closer and saw something.

- "Wait a sec...! The red light's on... Don't tell me..."

- "The camera is on recording, Yukari-chan...!"

- "Quick! Let's go to the command room, NOW!"

The current recording being watched was actually live, but the two hadn't noticed until looking at the monitors again. They quickly panicked and tried to turn off the monitors.

"Aha! Have you two been watching us this whole time?" said a furious Yukari.

Too late, the two were caught, "Y-Yukari-san...! Nice seeing you here..."

"Minato-kun... So you were here watching embarrassing videos of us all this time? Shame on you!"

"Yukari-chan...! It's my fault; I shouldn't have dragged him into this. I was the one who found these recordings."

"You? Minako-chan?" Fuuka said.

"Minako-chan, I never expected you'd..."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to see all those things you've been doing in your rooms with Minato..."

Yukari glared at both of them, "You two...are both immature children!"

"B-But, Yukari-san, you look absolutely cute in your maid outfit! Too bad we didn't get to see you actually wear it."

"Aww, thank you, Minato-ku—WHAT? YOU SAW ME IN THAT OUTFIT?" Yukari slapped Minato's face leaving a red mark on it.

"Oww...! I just saw you wear it, NOT WHILE changing into it...!"

"That's still the same! I'm going to have Mitsuru-senpai removed it RIGHT NOW!" She grunted and stomped all the way to Mitsuru's room.

"Shame on you, Minato-kun..." Fuuka frowned and left the room.

"Why are you two blaming ME for all of this...? She's the one who got me into this!" Minato pointed childishly at Minako.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Minako grunted at him.

"You treat me like Junpei! That's not fair!" Minato pouted at them.

**-END ^_^-**


End file.
